


Spoilt Rotten

by DoodleNoodle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluffy, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleNoodle/pseuds/DoodleNoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nicolas Pierson is forced into going to a prestigious all boys school after his dad gets a pay rise, he is thrown into a whole new world of self discovery, idiots, heartache and a new type of love he didn't expect he would experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is the first part of my original story. I'm shitty at writing fanfics but I had a go at writing an original story that I've been writing and posting on Wattpad. I hope you like it! <3

Prologue 

 

"As you can see, we predict this year will delight us with the hottest summer we've had since 1983!"  
"Ugh" I mumble as grab the remote and mute the blaring crackling of our cheap ass TV, knocking over various empty cups and bottles that had piled up on the coffee table over the past week. My name is Nicolas Pierson, I'm fifteen and I hate summer. I hate being hot and clammy, stuffed in my shabby public school uniform and surrounded by complaining teens- most of which hadn't even taken into consideration what the heat was doing to their bodies.  
However, according to my parents, this year will be different. I had been applied at the most prestigious all boys private school in my region. Not by my own choice, of course. The reason I was going to start school with a bunch of posh totties was due to my dad getting a surprisingly large pay rise. My dad worked for a company that made bike tires and he used to be the overseer of the number of tires being made in the day. Or something. But the bosses thought, "Hey, we've never actually acknowledged this man since his interview for the job seven years ago but let's appoint him as assistant manager!" It confused my mum and I to the point that we thought the boss was just toying with my father's gullible natures. Apparently not though as he burst through the front door (and when I say burst, I meant it. The door broke. But at least we have the money to fix it now) and shoved the notice in our startled faces.  
Now you'd think that we'd be able to replace our shitty television set but they thought sending me to a lavish school on the outskirts of town was the better option. I was informed of this news at the start of my summer break, about a week ago. I'd never heard of it until my mum bribed me with money to look at the school's website with her. We only managed to read about the history of the place and what they teach before our internet went haywire as usual.  
My mum turned to me. "So? Thoughts?" I didn't know what to say. I knew what I wanted to say but she would just tell me to stop being negative about everything. In my defence, I wasn't a hundred percent sure she was showing me the school just to let me know what I was going to expect when September rolled around. "Well, it's nice I guess." I responded.  
She sighed and stared at me before carrying on with her lecture. "Nicolas, Modestus Clarus is the most successful private school in the region." I was quite taken aback by the name. Modestus Clarus. This is how I knew that it would definitely be full of high class idiots. I tapped my fingers on the desk and thought for a minute.  
"Why should I have to go? I'm doing perfectly well at the school I'm at now, I don't see how I'd be any better off at this one. I don't need any more friends. " I told her, it was a perfectly valid point. She rolled her eyes.  
"It's not about the friends, son. It's about the education. Look, I know you work hard already but we want the best for you and we always have. We have the money now so I don't see why your dad and I shouldn't send you there." She was stern. "Isn't it a boarding school?" I said quickly. I could tell that my mother hadn't realised it was a boarding school. She has a hard time parting with me for more than a week so I rarely go on school trips that require a suitcase. I should be flattered but it gets irritating when she even looks uneasy when I ask to sleep at someone's house. After a while, she answered, "Look just think about it. I'll talk to your dad too."  
I don't even think I got to contemplate about it before my new uniform came in the post.


	2. Chapter One

On My Way 

 

The summer went too quickly for my liking and it was indeed a hot one. My mum tried to reason with me that I didn't have to spend my days clammy in my public school uniform crammed together with a bunch of complaining teenagers anymore. It didn't work as I imagined the same situation with a bunch of guys instead. Anyway, I started tomorrow. My uniform was, in my opinion, the one thing that would slaughter my social life. This was due to the oversized, blue blazer that nearly covered my knobbly knees. The rest of my clothes weren't any better, light grey pants, also massive, with awful 1930s style stripes. As I'm incapable of tying my own tie, I had to get my mother to do it instead even though she kept nagging at me to learn for when I got a job. This is really happening. My bed is a short amount of happiness before the piercing alarm rang my ears raw. My room was achingly chilling as I ripped off my duvet and stuck my now frozen feet in the closest heat source, the insultingly babyish slippers that I got at a car boot sale three years ago. It was already 7:45 by the time I'd painstakingly put on my new uniform therefore I was rushed downstairs. I grabbed a slice of toast from the pile that my mum had stacked perfectly, fit with butter and jam, awaiting my mouth. However the cooked bread had gone cold and soggy from my lateness but it would have to do, I had to get on the 8:05 bus that only arrived every hour. Apparently it took me straight to the school building but I highly doubted the idea as there was a steep hill before you even got to the gates. To mine and my mum's surprise, I made it. It hadn't even been two minutes since I'd got on the bus before I started to regret it all. 

The coach was definitely equipped for an expensive school with its plugs, mood lighting and installed hand warmers. It was probably the most wealthy thing I've laid my green eyes on. As we pulled up to the next neighbourhood, I saw a glimpse of a couple of students waiting. I'm usually not one to judge but they were positively cocky. They all got onboard and sauntered their way to the back, their rightful place on the bus apparently. There were five of them, four with light chestnut or blonde hair, evidently styled by not so cheap hairdressers. Behind the rest was one who looked blatantly different. He had obsidian black hair that swept past his eyes and looked messy yet so tidy at the same time. I suddenly felt more out of place than I already did with my slightly ginger confusion of a mop on my head. He wore his uniform incorrectly and his tie was stuffed in his pocket, I could see. His Beats headphones were wrapped around his neck and had a constant smirk branded on his boyish face. I couldn't help but stare as he swaggered past and as I was quite short, he didn't notice me. Which was good. I peaked behind my chair and saw that he had sat himself in the middle of the replica 2000s boyband group. The leader perhaps? Anyhow, I spent the rest of the thirty minute journey to overthink about my first day at snob central. What if I answer a maths question out loud and get it completely wrong? How about if I hit someone over the head with my lacrosse stick and they pummel me to death? I tended to do this a lot. Time seemed to have went at light speed while I was embracing my new kid paranoia as we had arrived. I rubbed my eyes and let out a begrudging sigh.


End file.
